


Lies

by Sela21k



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sela21k/pseuds/Sela21k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had marked him as a liar and he didn’t like feeling that she was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

“Deep space radar telemetry,” he answered and regretted it as soon as he said it. It was his official cover, a "little white lie" and he used it as often as necessary but this was the first time he felt like he was being willfully dishonest. The look in her eyes the split second before she dropped her gaze told him that she knew he was not being honest with her and it signaled that everything he said from now on would be suspect. She had marked him as a liar and he didn’t like feeling that she was right.

He had lived the majority of his adult life in the secret areas of the military which required that he lie from time to time. It was the job so it was what he did. He had reconciled himself to it and had become quite good at it. If he hadn’t he would have been dead long ago. Compared to some of the whoppers he had told, this was nothing. Why did it bother him to have some woman he met at a casual social function think he could not be trusted?

Suddenly he was tired of the whole thing. He didn’t have to go through this song and dance when he was retired. Maybe it was time to consider that option again.

The woman smiled at him invitingly obviously deciding that for what she wanted from him the whole truth wasn’t necessary. And although he smiled back, he knew that if the truth meant so little to her, there was nothing else he was prepared to give her. To pretend that this conversation could lead to anything significant would just be compounding one lie with another so much to her disappointment he finished his drink and called it a night.


End file.
